Night at the museum: The Star gazers Jewel
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Larry Daley thought he would never return to the museum, but when a series of thefts starts taking place its up to him to take back the mantle of night guard and defend the museum, along with some old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Night at the museum: The Star gazers Jewel**

 **Summary** : Larry Daley thought he would never return to the museum, but when a series of thefts starts taking place its up to him to take back the mantle of nigh guard and defend the museum, along with some old and new friends.

 **Prologue**

* * *

Larry never thought he would come back to the museum, but here he was, sat in a very familiar office waiting for Dr McPhee to get off the phone and actually explain why he was here.

"I'm sure you already know why you're here."

McPhee looked over at the other man expectantly, as if it was quite obvious as to why he was there, in fact Larry felt that whatever the reason was McPhee had expected him to have already come of here of his own free, however it came to stand that he had no idea what was going on.

"Umm, well, no actually, figured you could... fill me in on that." He finished lamely, looking at the the open mouth, blank face of the Doctor.

"Oh so, Mister big shot, having an early retirement means you stopped watching the news, I mean really, I shouldn't be surprised-"

"Well it-it's not like-"

"Oh, oh no, don't you worry. Don't want you to feel sorry for any of us here, you know still working, and worrying about are future, do you know why?"

"Umm, no."

"The Magnetar hurricane."

"Oh... so... a hurricane, that's why I'm here?"

"... You really don't know do you." The man tsked, shaking his head he walked behind the desk, and picked up a newspaper and began reading.

"'An alert has been put out nation-wide as another theft occurred in the Aerospace Museum of California, making this the 4th museum in the new year to be robbed, and the 36 place to have a precious artifact taken despite having many security precautions in place. The police believe it to be the work of the Magnetar hurricane, although they still haven't commented on whether this is the work of an organisation or a singular person...' blah blah blah."

Dropping the paper back on the desk he looked back over at the ex-night guard who was looking a little bewildered at the information he had just heard.

Picking up a letter that was on his desk McPhee studied it for a moment before giving it to Larry.

Hesitantly Larry accepted it, shooting McPhee a quick glance before, he too, began reading it allowed.

"'Due to recent thefts taking place across the country we think it would be best if you begin to up your security, particularly during the night as the police have informed us this is when most of the thefts take place, though of course still be weary during the day as a few of the thefts have happened in broad daylight.' Wow. So this is a really big deal, do the police have any leads or suspects?"

McPhee let out a sigh and shook his head, "They have nothing, they know nothing, all they know is the name, and that's only because they came up with it, and get this! After the police gave them that name they actually started using it and left a calling card behind each time. Ridiculous. How smug must they be!"

McPhee walked around to the front of his desk and leaned on it, looking down seriously at the other man.

"I'm sure by now you have guessed why you're here... We need you back, you were one of the best guards this museum has had, not to mention you understand more about the... special circumstances that of course surround this place... Well... what do you say?"

There was a moment where McPhee forgot how to breath.

In that moment Larry contemplated it all.

"Yeah, count me in."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Timeline wise, it take's place after the first film, but before the second.

* * *

The "Hurricane" grinned to herself as she walked back to the lair with a sway in her hips. Once inside the small studio apartment she was instantly greeted by her best friend. She called herself the hurricane but really she was only half, then other half stood before, slightly shorter at 5'6 her friend contrasted from her greatly, where her friend has auburn hair with red highlights, her once dark hair turned white with various shades of blue that made her bright blue eyes stand out even more, were quite the sight together, and unlike her short friend she stood at 5'8 and was perhaps a little too much on the thin size, but as long as she could get through tight spaces it didn't bother her, though it would be nice to have a regular meal once in a while.

"Hello! Earth to Billie?! Anybody home?"

"Wow Mia you sound just like your dad-"

"Don't even mention that sack of… crap to me. I've been calling your name for like five minutes what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry distracted, I was thinking of the name we've been given. The Magnetar Hurricane… it's almost like they know what are main goal is."

"Yeah I did notice that, I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Hmm. Hows dipshit?"

"Billie!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry how's your dipshit boyfriend?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out yourself you little shit." Both girls turned to look over to the 'control area' it was a set up of many computer screens that showed footage of quite a few museums. Manning the computer system was a person that Billie considered to be a "dipshit" that was "dating" her best friend, he was the reason both of them were stealing from museums, and whilst Billie enjoyed her job, she knew Mia hadn't ever wanted this life, but thanks to that dipshit that was the life she was living.

"Ahh Jimmy didn't see you there!"

The man gave her a dark smirk. "Sure you didn't. Now give me the necklace."

Taking of the leather jacket she had donned for this night out Billie chucked it over a chair revealing the plain black top underneath, but more importantly the $60k worth necklaces covered in so many diamonds it was pretty much a disco ball against her neck, it used to belong to a Duchess of… somewhere, hence why it was in a museum. Taking it off she handed it to her friend to give to her dipsh-boyfriend.

"Getting that was a zinch, if only the guards didn't get there so early I could of got some bonus ones."

Jimmy looked at her blanky before looking back at the screens. Billie shot her friend a look.

"They've started upping security, particularly in the North for obvious reasons." Jimmy began, "however it matters not as this time the both of you are going south, to Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn… south" Billie mumbled under her breath, this time Mia gave her a look and mumbled under her breath "Stop being British."

"They're moving the cargo we want." That had both their attentions back on him instantly. "Not only that but this museum they're moving it to has an Egyptian artifact I want as well. So the both of you get packed up and ready we leave in an hour."

"We? You're coming as well?" Billie gave the man a confused look, since doing this Jimmy had never left the sanctuary of their 'lair' always remaining behind to keep a 'watch out'.

"Of course I want to keep an eye on my precious girls." He said getting up and going over to Mia pulling her against his chest and then smirking over at Billie who looked away haughtily, walking over to her 'room' and grabbing a duffle bag and filling it with things she thought they may need.

When that was complete she turned back and frowned barely repressing a disgusted noise at the sight of the two making out.

"Umm hellooooo I thought we were leaving?"

The pair broke away, Mia hurrying over to her stuff. Unaware of the looks shared between the two others in the room behind her.

Once everyone was ready they set off, heading straight for their next goal, the Natural History Museum.


End file.
